Just Dance Controller
Just Dance Controller is a free app by Ubisoft where players can use a smart phone and play Just Dance 2015 (only on the Xbox One and PlayStation 4) and Just Dance 2016, along with its demo on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Wii U. The app was an update to the Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller. The app has been confirmed to make an appearance in Just Dance 2017. How it works This app is only compatible with the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Wii U versions of the game. However, on Just Dance 2015, the app is only usable on the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions of the game. With the use of the app, the phone can be used as a controller to count your moves. The phone will work similar to that of a Wii/PlayStation Move remote. The app also allows you to select the songs through the phone. It also makes a sound when you achieve a star or perform a Gold Move correctly. Trivia *This is the third app made by Ubisoft that is related to Just Dance. The first one is ''Autodance'' and the second one is Just Dance Now. *As mentioned before, this app was an update for the Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller app, as it works with Just Dance 2015 as well, but only on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, just like the Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller app. It just adds support for the Wii U console for later Just Dance games. *In Just Dance 2016, if the game doesn't register moves correctly and counts them as multiple 'X's, the game will disconnect the phone in order to refresh it and calibrate the phone for more accurate tracking. *On Just Dance 2015, an update for the game is required in order for the app to work for the game. *The app mainly is used by Xbox One players without a Kinect, PlayStation 4 players without a Move or Camera, and Wii U players to play with more than 4 people. *This app is required for PC players. Gallery JD2015 App Logo.png|Old icon for Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller app_icon.png|Updated icon for Just Dance Controller on Android Unnamed.jpg|Promo image (Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller) Unnamed2.jpg|Menu (Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller) Unnamed3.jpg|Example (Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller) Unnamed4.jpg|Example 2 (Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller) Unnamed5.jpg|Example 3 (Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller) Jdc tutorial 1 update.png|Tutorial (Just Dance Controller) Jdc tutorial 2 update.png|Tutorial 2 (Just Dance Controller) Jdc tutorial 3 update.png|Tutorial 3 (Just Dance Controller) Jdc tutorial 4 update.png|Tutorial 4 (Just Dance Controller) Jdc tutorial 5 update.png|Tutorial 5 (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot update.jpg|Console selection screen (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 2.png|Menu (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 3.png|Song Selection menu (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 4.png|Dancer Profile (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 5.png|Screen when changing your avatar (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 6.png|Extras (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 7.png|Screen when selecting your coach before playing a song (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 8.png|Screen while playing a song (Just Dance Controller) Screen Shot 2016-10-08 at 6.02.48 pm.png|Just Dance 2017 controller menu Screen Shot 2016-10-11 at 7.45.50 pm.png|Avatar change for Just Dance 2017 controller app Screen Shot 2016-10-11 at 7.46.50 pm.png|Photo booth picture one Screen Shot 2016-10-11 at 7.46.36 pm.png|Photo booth picture 2 Screen Shot 2016-10-11 at 7.46.26 pm.png|Photo booth picture 3 Videos Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller JUST DANCE WITH YOUR SMARTPHONE! (Xbox One PS4) UK Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller App for Xbox One & PS4 Tutorial Just Dance Controller Try the FREE Just Dance 2016 Controller App Today! Phone Confessionals - Just Dance 2016 Your Phone Just Wants to Dance - Bathroom Break - Just Dance 2016 Your Phone Just Wants to Dance - Drying Out - Just Dance 2016 Your Phone Just Wants to Dance - Couch Cushions - Just Dance 2016 Your Phone Just Wants to Dance - Plugged In - Just Dance 2016 Site Navigation Category:Apps Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives